Blood Binds Together
by XionKuriyama
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2018 drabble collection set in the Blood Runs Thick AU. The Kuriyama Clan has sworn fealty to the Nase Clan, in exchange for survival. Now, Mitsuki Nase and Mirai Kuriyama, as members of the two families. often find themselves meeting. These are short accounts of what happens during those meetings, and and the relationship between the daughters of modern shoguns.
1. Tranquil

**Just a drabble collection for Inktober. Takes place in the same AU as Blood Runs Thick, the Blood is Compolsory universe. Not much to say, except that reviews are always appreciated. Enjoy!**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Blood Binds Together**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Tranquil**

0=0=0=0=0=0

"How long have you been caring for bonsai trees, Kuriyama-san?"

Mirai carefully set down the tree she had brought into the Nase mansion down on the nightstand. "A few months. It makes me happy."

Mitsuki nodded, looking at the tree and taking stock of it. "Why is that?"

Mirai stopped, thinking about that. "…It makes me feel at peace."

Another nod from Mitsuki. "Tranquil."

"Yes!" Mirai sat down in a chair, absently watching the tree herself now. "And that makes me feel better about being here for a while."

"Here at the mansion, you mean."

Mirai nodded. "Yeah, I'd… rather be home, if I'm being honest."

Mitsuki sighed. "I wish our family's politics didn't get in the way of your happiness so much."

Mirai shrugged. "It's okay. I might not like the house very much, but I like you. So it cancels out."


	2. Clock

**Clock**

As the latest negotiation she had been dragged to entered its eighth hour, Mitsuki decided that she had had enough of participating and pulled out her phone, shooting off a message to Mirai.

 _They're still wearing down the clock. We're all getting sick of it. I think this is their whole plan._

Mirai shot back after a minute. _That sucks._ A minute or so passed before another one came through. _Will you be back by tomorrow, do you think?_

Mitsuki sighed as she typed out her reply. _No idea. Prediction: I doubt it._

A few minutes pause, in which Mitsuki got to listen to more political droning. Then Mirai's next text. _Aww, I was hoping you would be. But it's okay._

 _Why's that? Wanted to do something with me?_

 _Honestly I just miss you_

Mitsuki smiled. _That's sweet of you. Don't worry about me, I'll live._

 _Yeah, but you won't be living with MEEEEE_

 _You will also live, Mirai._

Mitsuki threw in a little winky smiley for effect. She had considered a little heart or something… but nah. Unnecessary.


	3. Guarded

**Guarded**

Izumi loomed over Mirai, looking down on her with her arms behind her back as she guarded the door to the inner halls of the Nase manor. "My sister is currently sick with the flu. I'm afraid I can't let you see her at the moment."

Mirai frowned, adjusting her glasses. "She's my best friend, though..."

Izumi shook her head. "She needs her rest. And besides, you might catch what she has."

Mirai shook her head. "I don't care about that part."

Izumi raised an eyebrow at that. "...Kuriyama-san, I know I don't know you very well, but I know that your immune system is equivalent to that of an elderly person who hasn't been vaccinated in 50 years."

"I just want to make sure she's okay..."

Izumi considered that, then smiled softly. "She'll be all right. I'll tell her to text you when she wakes up."

"Wait, how long has she been asleep?"

Izumi sighed. Worriers could grate on her nerves at times. But it was her sister's best friend here. She could tolerate it a little longer, though purely for Mitsuki's sake.


	4. Spell

**Spell**

Mitsuki looked over the hefty tome in front of her on the table. "Have you ever actually tried magic besides your blood powers, Kuriyama-san? Even a little?"

Mirai bit her lip. "Um... no, I don't think I have."

"Well, I think you'll be able to pick it up fairly easily." Mitsuki found the page she was looking for and turned it around so Mirai could see. "And I can help you, too."

Mirai looked into the book, trying to parse all the _words_. "...You better, because I don't actually know what most of this means..."

"I don't expect you to." Mitsuki smiled softly. "That's exactly why I'm helping."

Mirai sighed. "I wish I didn't have to learn this…"

"I guess your family wants you to take over the clan when you grow up."

"Why me, though?"

Mitsuki shrugged. "Besides being the only child?"

Mirai scratched her neck. "There are people more qualified."

Mitsuki put her chin on her hands and leaned in. "You mostly don't want the politics. Is that right?"

Mirai nodded. "I'm not cut out for it."

"Well, everyone hates the politics. Even my parents. So, you aren't alone there. If it's any help, I think you'll do just fine. Now." Mitsuki tapped the page. "Try the hand gesture?"

Mirai took a deep breath and read the page carefully a couple of times, then outstretched her hand. She twitched her fingers as if typing into a keypad, then turned her hand clockwise as if turning a doorknob. The effect was immediate—a blue, glowing bolt of energy shot out, forcing Mitsuki to duck as it whipped past her and slammed into the wall, leaving a scorch mark.

Mirai covered her mouth. "O-oh, God, I'm so sorry…!"

Mitsuki laughed a little. "It's all right, it's all right… not what the spell was supposed to do, but… definitely a better start than nothing."


	5. Weak

**Weak**

Mirai covered her nose with her arm as she felt another sneeze coming on. "Agh...!"

Mitsuki looked to her, from her safe distance of an arm's length from the germ factory. "Still can't shake that cold...?"

Mirai shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "No... I couldn't even get much sleep last night because of it."

Mitsuki looked a little surprised. "Really? You should probably get some sleep now, then."

"I can't, we have things to do..."

Mitsuki broke the safe distance just tentatively to lay a hand on Mirai's shoulder. "Kuriyama-san. I want my friends to be healthy. You are my friend. Therefore, I want you to be healthy. Simple?"

Mirai was going to give a retort, but then a huge sneeze broke out of her nose and into her arm, making a comically loud noise that echoed down the halls. She wiped it after that, her eyes drooping as she processed it. "…You're right."

Mitsuki smiled. "As a Nase should be. I'm sending you home and giving you bedrest. And chicken noodle soup. Seriously, there's chemicals in it, it helps."

"Didn't know you knew medical things…"

Mitsuki shrugged. "A matter of necessity, just in case of things like this."


	6. Double

**Double**

Ayaka smiled as she looked between Mirai and Mitsuki, who had just entered her shop. "You two again. Almost seems like you two are glued together whenever you come in here."

Mitsuki just smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, we're pretty good friends."

Ayaka laughed. "Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd almost think doubles like you were dating."

Mirai's eyes went wide, and she stammered. "Wh-wh-what...?"

Mitsuki stepped back one step. "I... oh, come on, you're embarrassing us on purpose...!"

Ayaka closed her eyes and cocked her head, still smiling. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You really think that wouldn't occur to anyone?"

Seeing that confronting her wasn't working, Mirai switched to her usual plan of attack in these situations. "You're unpleasant…"

"Perhaps." Ayaka took a long breath from her pipe, blowing it out in a light mist. "Perhaps."


End file.
